Ezra Darling Shade
Aliases: Ezzy, Ezra, Dare, Darling Race: Shade Age: 87 Gender: Female Occupation: Mercenary '''Orientation: '''Bisexual Appearance Ezra stands at a fair 5’6, with a lengthy wave of black curls cascading beneath her shoulders. Her dark eyes contrast her soft, pale skin. She generally has a serious expression, while her eyes are pensive and thoughtful. When her pale lips crack a smile, it’s awkward, small, and somewhat crooked (as she doesn’t smile too much). Ezra’s cheekbones are high, narrow, just as her chin is small, and fits her face. Her body is lean, but not curvy, and could be considered somewhat unattractive for a woman. Despite that, her face illustrates almost a doll-like beauty. If one manages to get close enough to her, a thin, grey-ish scar is revealed running from behind her left ear down her neck and into her torso. Ezra can commonly be found dressed quite plainly, as she doesn't have much to her name in materials. The bland clothing doesn't help with any sort of wooing combined with her lack of obvious curves, and her quiet manner. Personality Observant and analytical, Ezra is often quiet. She wouldn’t be considered the brightest, or happiest of the bunch. Her usual attitude is calm, reserved, and quiet. She values all life, and is pretty much respectful towards everyone on any first encounter. However, she is known to meet openly rude people with a bitter sarcasm, and can be spiteful towards those who are hateful, or immoral. Although spiteful, she has never killed anyone, moral or not. The nature of her job leaves a skewed line for right and wrong, however Ezra’s idea of moral could be considered somewhat chaotic good. Likes/Dislikes Likes *cold weather *nighttime *rain *thunder *lightning *music *books *maps *languages *apple pie. Dislikes *murderers *rapists *milk *heat *sun *daytime History Ezra Darling Shade, daughter of Kael and Alice Darling. Her surname Shade originates from her clan of peoples. As a young child she lived in the largest town of Shades, known as the Valley of the Scáil (not sure if you guys accept made up places, so I can change this if need be). Her father, Kael was a librarian, and historian for the University of Scáil. He had traveled to Phiah, and Central City many times carrying the cultures, and history of other people to his own land. Kael tried to pass everything he could onto Ezra about the world, encouraging her to travel, and seek adventure. However, Ezra’s mother Alice was only a bit more conservative, and somewhat superstitious. When Alice birthed Ezra, the sun had just set. In the culture of the shades, when a child is born at twilight (the time between sunset and dusk) it is said they will travel, seeking adventure, and a grisly death. Alice loved her baby girl dearly, and attempted to stifle Ezra’s fate in which she firmly believed in. With a suffocating mother, and a supportive father, Ezra wanted to travel the world as a small child. At the age of 24, Ezra ventured off her own island of peoples, away from the Valley. She traveled through Phiah, and the Central City, seeking wonder, and adventure. However, when she received word from her father that her mother was ill, she returned back to Scáil to take care of her mother. After a few years back in Scáil, when her mother passed, Ezra couldn’t handle the death of her mother, and left for other islands again. In her travels, she met uncertainty, misfortune, and strife. Despite that, Ezra continues to travel, seeking nothing in particular. Abilities As a shade, Ezra has the ability to shadow step. The ability is fairly simple. Shades can step through shadows, or shade. However, the distance they are capable of stepping depends on age, training, and experience. During the day shades can only step through shadows of buildings, or trees that are cast. At nighttime they are not as limited. Each step can affect the shade. The more distance in a step, the more it wears on the shade. The frequency of each step can also wear on a shade. Shadow stepping can be thought of like teleportation through shadows. Additionally though, shades have been known to occasionally get stuck in a shadow. If this happens, they have to reverse their step which is challenging, and very draining. Strength/Weakness Strengths Ezra’s ability to shadow step could be a considerable advantage over others. Her kindness and morality has proven strength when it comes to social interaction. Her intellect and observational skills allow her to better understand her surroundings, and cunningly escape questionable situations. Weaknesses Despite her kindness and morality, Ezra is still quiet and often considered a-social. She doesn’t have friends, nor has she had long standing relationships with any man or women. Daytime is a big weakness, as shadows move, and it constricts her stepping ability. Physically Ezra is considerably weak, being lean, and small, she has no advantage over any average humanoid.